hot models
by salamin
Summary: Esme think she has singed her family up for a modeling mag but it is not
1. ESME!

**ESME!!!!!!!!!!**

Esme go's out one night and gets drunk. On the way home Esme bumps into a man that says he is from a modelling magazine. Esme shows the man a picture of her family.

The man asks "would you and your family like to do a bit of modelling."

Esme says yes and gives the man her home number.

**The next morning**

**Edwards POV**

I was sat at the piano next to my wife Bella

"love it is quite peaceful at the moment don't you think" I asked.

"yes it is... where is Emmett" she asked.

"hunting with everyone … so we are all alone so"

but before I could say any more Bella was on top of me and started to undress. I had just got my shirt off when the phone rang.

"shit" I said.

I headed to the phone. Leaving my poor but lovely Bella on the piano in just her red and black under were set. She knows what buttons to press. I got to the phone at vampire speed and picked it up.

"Hello Cullen speaking how may I help you"

"Yes could you tell Esme Cullen that the photo shoot for your family is tomorrow 9AM Portangales at sues dance studio thank you bye." The phone went dead.

I turned round Bella was next to me she was dressed again DAM.

"Got any idea what that was all about?" she asked

" No but I Know Esme will" I replied

1 second later the whole of the family was back.

"Esme" I asked

"yes what wrong dear" she said in her motherly voice.

"wile you where out someone rang about a photo shoot tomorrow 9AM Portangales at sues dance studio care to explain?" I asked.

" oh well wile I was out yesterday I ran into this man who said he was looking for people for this magazine. So I showed him a picture of all you and asked if we could model for his magazine so I said yes." She explained.

After she was finished we all shouted "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ESME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I was quite drunk at the time... and for that outburst we are all going to go."

**yes it is short but i need to write other chapters to other stories there will be a lot more sex **


	2. Topless

**Topless**

**Carlisle POV**

oh my wife can do some crazy things when she is drunk. That is why I love her though. But I can not believe that she is making me do this as well as the kids she must be in a mood with us. We are in the car on our way to the dance studio. Emmett and Rose are in Emmett's truck. Alice and Jasper were in the Porsche .Alice baby … it's small and weird just like her. Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesme where in Edwards Volvo. Or the soccer mums car. Me and Esme are in my car.

"Carlisle."

"Yes Esme love." I so hope she is not going to shout.

"I just wanted to say that I hope everyone enjoys themselves today, and I hope you do to."She replied in her sugar sweet voice.

"I hope so to … Oh look were hear."

We all parked up and got out of our cars.

"Oh I wonder if we have to model top less."Emmett asked.

Suddenly Edward started to scowl at the girls. They must been thinking about us topless or worse. Next thing I see is Edward behind Jacob and punches him.

"STOP THINKING about Renesme like THAT!" Edward shouted.

"Edward behave … lets just get this over with."Bella said

We walked into the dance studio. A man walked up to us and said.

"Ok you must be the Cullen's"

"Yes we are." I replied

"Great so lets get started then. Girls your dressing room is down the hall to your left. Boys to your right. Your first outfit is in there waiting for you. Come out when you dressed."

We all nodded and headed down to our dressing rooms.

**Bella's POV**

The dressing room was huge. Me, Rose, Esme, Renesme and Alice just looked at each other and everything was silent. That was until Alice squealed.

"Let's go and have a look at our out fit."

We went to the dresser and there was a box for each of us with our name on it. I opened my box to find a pink and frilly ballerina underwear set.

"OH my GOD I am not wearing that!" I shouted.

"Oh come on Bella it's so pretty"Rose said.

This was until she pulled out a white thong.

"What the HELL … what type of magazine is this ! She screamed.

"I don't know but we can't back out now" replied Esme.

We all got dressed. Told Renesme to put a dressing gown on or Edward would go mad. Wee came out of the changing room at the same time the boys came out of the dressing room. … OH … MY … GOD.

Edward was in black shorts and nothing else. He was dressed as a dance teacher.

Emmett had a small chef's hat on with white shorts. He was a cook.

Jasper had a sexy army top on that you could see his six pack through. With army shorts on. A soldier.

Carlisle had a sexy doctors uniform. You could see every thing through it.

Jacob had to be pushed out of the changing room by Jasper. He was wearing black boxers with a white leather bow tie and black and white cuffs. The was dressed as a butler.

**Girls POV**

"You … look … hot.'

**Boy's POV**

"Yer … you ...to."

**Everyone's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Maid

**Maid**

**Edwards POV**

What the hell! Bella looks like a ballerina. She really dose suit it though. So sexy … I wonder if we could have some fun in that later grrrrrr.

What is Alice in!!! Its a bra and pants sexy marines with hat.

What on earth is rose wearing!! I think its a chiefs out fit ... I think.

OH MY GOD. I should NEVER have to see my mother in a sexy nurses outfit.

Ok now what is Renesme wearing. They must have put the dressing gown on for a reason. But WHY?

**Emmett's POV**

OH MY GOD the girls are totally hot. OOOOOOOOOO Eddy's is giving me the death glare. But i don't care. IT"S SO HOT. Hot Rosie it is turning me on.

"Will you stop with the perverted thoughts Emmett it is giving me a headache."

Silly Eddy we can't get headaches. Plus i can't stop because the girls are just so hot.

**Jasper's POV**

Bad ... emotions coming off everyone. So overwhelming. But Alice looks really sexy in that marines outfit.

"Jasper don't start please stop."

Edward if i could I would but i can not it is the emotions coming off Emmett. Hot Alice.

**Jacob's POV **

... I don't know what to looks nice. MMMMMMMMMMMM I wonder what is under the robe Ness has got on Grrrr.

"JACOB STOP THINKING THAT STUFF ABOUT MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The answer to that mindreader vamp is no.

**Carlisle POV**

**Must ... not ... think ... to ... sexy ... thoughts. Oh I can't she is just so hot in that outfit. Ok not good Edward's getting pissed off. Lets get this over with.**

"Ok ... why don't we just get this over with shall we."

**My family nodded and headed off to the main dance hall. When we entered the room the man started to walk over to us and started to speak.**

**"Ok your all dressed. The first 2 people we need is ... Renesme and Jacob.**

**Renesme POV**

**Oh my God I am so worried. Thank God my mum is shielding all of the girls minds. Jacob looks really hot in his outfit. Mmmmm me mite be a little evil later. Ok time to get this this over with. Me and Jake headed to the photo scene. When we got there we were met by a woman.**

**"Ok lets get started with you." She pointed at Jake.**

**She put jake in a kneeling possession with his legs apart. Then once she finished with Jake she called me over.**

"Ok dear lets get this gown off. "Oh on.

My dad is watching very carefully. Then suddenly all of the boys jaws dropped. The robe had come off. I was not in an underwear set but a lolita maids outfit. It was made from black and white lace and it was very very reveling for the bust. I was also wearing big black and white high heel shoes. My dad seamed to have gone in to shock ... not good. The woman laid me across Jake so I was looking up at his face. The woman took a photo then made me wrap my arms around his neck and then we had to look into each others eyes passionately. Then another photo was took and for 15 minutes she positioned us.

After 15 minutes of torture we were done. Yay I really hated that. As we headed back to my family Jake whispered.

" You look so sexy in that ... there are really no words to describe how sexy you look."

"Well you smell quite nice in that outfit." After that he kissed me.

Suddenly my dad shouted.

"GET your hands off her you MUTT!!!!!"

"NO I don't think I will you mindreader vamp."

"DAD, JAKE behave for me please" I brought out the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok ... come on love it is our turn." Yes another win for the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok." That was all my mum could say she looked so worried ... AND she should because Aunt Alice looks like she is going to explode.

**OK I thank my friends at school for this and HellsTheTwerd for the help. I thank everyone how added and reviewed. Sorry it took so long i started on saturday my BIRTHDAY because i Wanted to make you happy. PLZ comment and add this story i need ten of them to put the next chapter. THX ;) **


End file.
